dimensional_heroesfandomcom-20200216-history
Ace Neptune
History An Original Character, and the leader and one of the founding members of Spirit Force. After he was sucked into a wormhole while searching for his brother he finds himself in a mysterious labyrinth known as Godshill and meets fellow founding members Azura, Al, Papelne, Stoj, and Mari who are currently looking for rare Magic items. He has a pendant in his possession that has a color appear after he forms a bond with certain people. He was lonely after his parents' death and his brother's disappearance but when he and his team met the seven groups in Valentia he saw them as his family. Ace reunited with his brother Spade when he faced off against Gargos, and eventually his long lost younger brother, Simon when he and David's group visited Organica. Later on in Tokyo, he along with Hope, Jexi, and David formed a bond of brotherhood as a sign they'll always stay together no matter what. After realizing he had too much power, he sent away his Color Fighting, Keyblade Mastery and God Mode, and also returned half of Azura's powers causing him to transform into his true self as a Nephilim along with regaining his old weapon, Muramasa Masamune, he now seeks to correct all the mistakes he made to his friends. As he fought the Dark Sides of the Six Heroes and acquired their halves of his Celestial Arms along with the true name of his sword, Kusanagi no Tsurugi. His Character Arc focuses on being accepted as a person instead of a demon or monster, though tough trials may lie ahead of him, he will push through as long as his friends are by his side. His greatest fear is that his fellow comrades would betray him. Personality At times Ace is a calm and caring individual, always worrying about his friends and comrades in the Hero Alliance. But when he's fighting, he does it with all his heart to protect those he cares about. It's also revealed he has a hatred for Gods and Deities who consider all living creatures beneath them. Current Pendant Colors Ice Blue-David Ishihara Lavender Purple- Sectonia Pinkish Red- Kenshin Dark Green- Shuichi Rainbow- Jexi Rose Red- Rachel Sky Blue- Rainbow Dash Neon Green- Futaba BumbleBee- Mona Cherry Blossom Pink- Chopper Blood Red- Jack Orange- Bakugo Fiery Orange- Natsu and Kokoro Snow White- Rinea Sunrise Orange- Gemini Purplish Blue- Hsien-Ko Blueish White- Ming Crimson Red- Maki Black- Jesse Radiant Blue- Hope Grey Silver- Fulgore Platinum- Zane Name: Ace Neptune Age: 18 Fighting Style (Before Timeskip): Summoning, Eidolon Armiger, Megamerge, Keyblade. Fighting Style (After Timeskip): Celestial Arms, Symbology, Light and Darkness Manipulation, Battle Arts. Group Affiliations: Spirit Force, Hero Alliance Occupation: Leader of Spirit Force Personality: Kind, Protective, Caring, Intelligent, Calm, Strategic. Current Teammates: Al, Papelne, Roy, Azura, Mari, Stoj, Reflet, Fighting Fefnir, Fairy Leviathan, Sage Harpuia, Hidden Phantom, Guy Cecil, Kagura, Saaya, Saki, Aya, Anna, Spade (OC), Tsuki (Dianamon), Simon (OC), Kor Meteor, Hisui Hearts, Kohaku Hearts, Stahn Aileron, Rutee Katrea, Philia Philis, Leon Magnus, Garr Kelvin, X, Zero, Axl, Marino, Massimo, Cinnamon, Zan Partizanne, Ryu (BOF5), Nina, Lin, Emil Castagnier, Marta Lualdi, Jade Curtis, Tear Grants, Luke Fon Fabre, Aluche, Lilliana, Ruenheid, Arnice, Camilla Alucard, Muveil Folin Lou, Veruschka, Eleanor Ernest, Reala, Veigue, Litty, Corona (Apollomon), Lana, Jago, Maya, Orchid, Sato, Ojiro, Shanoa, Vargas, Selena, Lance, Eze, Atro, Magress, Nero, Tamamo no Mae, Altera, Cu Chulainn, Siegfried, Emiya, Kairi, Lea, Ash Crimson. Teammates that will be joining: Alya (Rena Rouge), Miriam. Teammates that left: N/A. Teammates that rejoined: Jago, Maya, Orchid, Corona (Apollomon), Tsuki (Dianamon). Voice actor En: Johnny Yong Bosch (Kota Fujiki/God Eater Burst) Jap: Nobunaga Shimazaki (Male Corrin/Fire Emblem Fates) Quotes (Performing a Mystic Arte) "Breaking my limit!" (When Megamerging(Before Timeskip)) "Rock On!" (Fighting Solo) "Everyone...leave this to me./Let's begin!" Other Info He was given an outfit based on Emil Castagnier from Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World. Coincidentally they're both swordsman. Category:Males Category:Spirit Force Category:Swordsman Category:Summoners Category:Nephilims Category:Mages Category:Protagonists Category:Sky Universe Category:Standard Universe Category:Axe wielders Category:Whip Users Category:Staff Users Category:Scythe Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Gun users